


Never Doubt I Love

by nikkiixo



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkiixo/pseuds/nikkiixo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam finds a little black box in Ronan's room, jumps to conclusions & thinks the worst.</p>
<p>"The air was thick with moisture, hot and heavy. Adam was on his knees on the cluttered floor of Ronan’s bedroom. Frustrated and shirtless, he refused to wipe the sweat from his forehead as his hands were occupied with-<br/>Hold on. Something isn’t right here. This is starting to sound a lot like..well...you know. What do you mean you don’t know? Do I really have to explain it to you? Sigh. It’s really not what you think."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Doubt I Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Shakespeare's Hamlet
> 
> If you want more short stories and fluffiness--->>>>>  
> please pretty please with a cherry on top check out my blog:   
> flawlessokay-okay.tumblr.com
> 
> xxx enjoy! tried to make it funny and light-hearted, if i failed my apologies in advance.

The air was thick with moisture, hot and heavy. Adam was on his knees on the cluttered floor of Ronan’s bedroom. Frustrated and shirtless, he refused to wipe the sweat from his forehead as his hands were occupied with-

Hold on. Something isn’t right here. This is starting to sound a lot like..well...you know. What do you mean you don’t know? Do I really have to explain it to you? Sigh. It’s really not what you think. 

Adam was on his knees because he was simply looking for his Aglionby dress shirt that he had thrown carelessly somewhere in his boyfriend’s room the night before. His hands were busy clawing through the mountains of dirty clothes that filled every inch of Ronan’s room. And well, for the sweat beading down his face, he was in the midst of an arduous task (because let’s face it, only God knows what lurks in the depths of his boyfriend’s room), a task that needed to take about 3 minutes in order to make it to school on time.

Now, with that sorted out, let’s move on.

“God damnit where is it?” he said to himself as he checked for the tenth time the clock on the nightstand that read 8:13. Two minutes, and he’d either have to go into class without a shirt or not go into class at all.

Adam let out a long exasperated sigh.

“Now this is a nice view,” Adam heard from behind.

“Shut up Ronan,” Adam threw a pair of denim jeans at him.

Adam could feel Ronan smirk.

“Christ, just borrow one of my shirts.”

Adam turned around to face Ronan, ready to tell him that maybe if his stupid room didn’t swallow everything in its stupid path, there would be no need to borrow one of his stupid so-big-that-it-looks-like-obviously-Adam-woke-up-in-someone-else’s-bed shirts and face the stupid winky suggestive faces from his stupid classmates.

In fact, Adam would’ve said all of that if Ronan didn’t look like a goddamn Abercrombie & Fitch model fresh out of the shower with his knotted tie and messily buttoned shirt and lazy grin that made Adam want to-

“In the top drawer of the dresser,” Ronan said.

Adam looked at him confusedly.

“The shirt, idiot.”

“Oh, right.”

Ronan rolled his eyes, “I’ll be in the car,” and left.

Adam snapped out of his reverie and rushed over to the dresser. In one swift movement, he yanked open the drawer so hard that the entire dresser shook,and a tiny little black box fell to the floor.

Adam’s eyes widened, and before he could stop himself, he had already picked up the box and opened it, only to reveal a simple sterling silver band. 

The 18 year-old could hear his heart pounding against his ribcage, his legs quivering from beneath him as if the earth had been hit by an earthquake. He pushed away the panic that threatened to engulf him, the millions of thoughts that raced through his mind. Paralyzed with disbelief, he could only look at the ring, carefully cradled in its cushion.

Of course it was beautiful. It was breathtaking, and when the morning light hit it, it gave off such a glow that even Adam, who wasn’t so easily taken aback by material things, couldn’t help but be enchanted. The ring had an allure so typically Ronan: pure and flawed and safe and bold and virtuous and promising and uncertain and all Adam wanted to do was hold it between his fingertips and slip it onto his ring finger and vow to never leave Ronan again.

HONKHONKHONK

Three consecutive honks broke the spell, and brought Adam to his senses. He shut the box, and shoved it disdainfully into the drawer. The ring had now become the forbidden fruit, one taste and he would be doomed for eternity, until death did them part. 

Adam gasped. Ronan wants to get married! 

Adam reopened the drawer, took a shirt and pulled it over his head.

HONK HONK HONK

“He’s crazy, he’s lost it!” Adam buttoned the dress shirt.

Married, now?! Adam wasn’t ready for that, Adam wasn’t even ready to deal with college in the fall, and some days he wasn’t even ready to deal with Ronan, I mean, he loved him, that would never change, but who gets married at 18 anymore anyways, he knew Ronan was a devout Catholic and all, and he would want to get married eventually but not now, not now, maybe it’s a sex thing, a sinning thing, yeah that’s it, wait no that’s stupid, maybe he wants more commitment, but why couldn’t they just buy a dog, Ronan likes dogs, Adam likes dogs, it’s perfect, but no Ronan has to go and buy a ring, and who knows how much that ring costs-

HONK

and a wedding, did Ronan even know how much a wedding costed these days, a minimum of 30 thousand, yes that’s right minimum, but of course Ronan probably doesn’t know that, Ronan doesn’t think, let alone about money, and Adam and Ronan are very different when it comes to how to deal with money, and Adam bet he didn’t know that money troubles were the first leading cause of divorce-

HONK

speaking of divorce, 60% of marriages end in divorce, and Adam was sure the other 35% were unhappily married, and there was only that 5% that really did want to stay married, and Adam was never very lucky-

HONK

and did he mention they were 18, yes 18, in other words, way too young to get married, way too young to drink too actually,but Ronan drank and Ronan wanted to get married, so this really is such a Ronan thing to do, and maybe this was all just a big joke, and if so that asshole has gone too far this time-

HONK

Adam grabbed his bag, and ran out the door.

xXx

Adam had cleverly been avoiding Ronan for the past week. He drove himself to school, he blew off lunch dates so he could take refuge in the library, he ignored phone calls and text messages, and he was doing a pretty good job at not thinking about the whole ring fiasco until Ronan appeared at the door of his apartment Saturday night.

And that’s how Adam found himself in the passenger seat of his fianc-boyfriend, yes boyfriend’s BMW, worrying away at the ends of his sweater.

“Where are we going?” Adam asked, his gaze fixed on the starry night sky. They had been driving for quite some time now, and Adam could no longer distinguish exactly where they were.

“You’ll see,” Ronan replied, a very rare genuine small smile tugged at his lips, a gift Adam wish he received more often.

Adam’s anxiety level had now jumped from “Slightly Nervous But Then Again When Aren’t You Nervous” to “I’m Going to Pitch Myself Out of this Car Nervous”. Before Adam could do so, the car came to an abrupt halt.

Adam looked over at Ronan, who had put the BMW in park, “There’s nothing here.”

Ronan shrugged, “I thought we could look at the sky for awhile.”

Adam gulped, “So like... stargazing?”

“Yes Parrish, you got a problem with the stars?” Ronan said before leaping out of the car.

Adam took a few quick breaths to prevent his lungs from collapsing like an unstable house of cards, and followed the Irish boy out. 

Ronan was stretched out on the hood of his charcoal BMW, still and stiff like intricately sculpted piece of Hellenic art. His stomach twisted, and Adam reluctantly sat on the hood and slowly lowered his back until he felt the cold metal surface through his sweatshirt. In the hopes to calm his nerves, he locked his eyes on the sky, a vast cocktail of blue adorned with countless stars. It was so easy to get lost in something as fathomless as the sky. It made Adam feel like nothing here really mattered, that nothing was truly permanent, for the dome above him had existed forever, a never-changing polaroid photo, and yet here nothing remained the same, at least not for very long.

There was not a sound to be heard except for Ronan’s shallow breathing. Adam rolled himself onto his side to rest his hand on Ronan’s chest and felt the rapid rising of his ribcage. Ronan’s eyes were shut, and Adam brought his hand to trace the curve of his mouth from where an endless stream of curse words overflows or an even more endless river of ‘I love yous’ trickles. Adam’s fingertips lightly feathered the line of his jaw where he had so often wanted to plant kisses even when Ronan hadn’t shaved in weeks. His hand cupped his neck, and let this thumb feel the palpitating of his pulse. 

Ronan opened his eyes to look at him, and Adam thought that he didn’t care how temporary everything was, he would never get tired of this.

“Adam,” Ronan whispered, “I wanted to ask-”

“Yes,” Adam kissed Ronan’s lips, “I will marry you.”

Ronan furrowed his brows, and lept off the hood of the car, “WHAT”

Adam cleared his throat, “I will-”

“Yeah, I heard that, but fuck it’s a little soon don’t you think Parrish,” Ronan raised a hand to cup the back of his neck awkwardly.

Adam’s mouth fell open, annoyance flared in the pit of his stomach, “Are you kidding me? You bought a ring!”

Ronan’s eyes widened, “You fucking snoop!”

“It was an accident.”

“Yeah right.”

“You’re so stubborn.”

“It’s a promise ring anyways so it doesn’t even matter,” Ronan said, “And I was going to give it to you for your birthday.”

“Why?” Adam asked.

“Because I want to spend a lot more birthdays with you, Parrish.”

Quiet settled in the air as Adam struggled to find the words to say to Ronan, but instead Adam stepped forward, and reached for Ronan’s hand. 

Ronan smiled.

Some things didn’t need to be said out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> flawlessokay-okay.tumblr.com


End file.
